Copy Nin's Girl
by DarkDreamer15
Summary: While Kakashi was walking down the streets, he bumps into a beautiful woman. Who is she and what will those two have in store for them? Kakashixoc
1. Chapter 1

Copy Nin's Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of the characters in the show. Even if I wish I did, sadly I don't. (Sigh, oh well! A girl can dream can't she?)

Please be nice. This is my first story. No flames please. Enjoy!

25-year-old Hatake Kakashi walked down the streets of Konoha, once again reading his 'Icha Icha Paradise' when abruptly, an unknown force that he collided into knocked him down. Looking up from his favorite book, he was greeted by dazzling silver eyes.

"Wow, I'm really sorry about that sir. I was in a rush and didn't see where I was going until it was too late." Came a feminine voice from the shinobi's trance-like state. In front of our favorite copy nin, stood a young woman about his age. She had light lavender hair that had various mini-braids in it that went up to her waist. She filled out in all the right places and was a vision of perfection in the silver-haired man's eyes.

Unfortunately, every other single man on the street thought so too. Soon a rather large crowd surrounded them in a matter of seconds. Loud requests of dates were being called to the woman as well as curses at Kakashi for knocking down the beautiful lady. Finally, it became too much for the woman and she finally burst out loud.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but I'm afraid that I knocked into my boyfriend here while I was on my way to his house. So if you would all kindly excuse us, we would like to get through here in one piece." Grinning as mumbles and groans as well as 'Call me' were heard as she dragged Kakashi out of the crowd of men.

Once they were out of earshot, the woman once again turned to Kakashi who was quiet throughout the whole ordeal. "I'm really sorry about this whole thing. I wasn't really expecting them to be so rash this time. Anyway, my name is Hiwatari Katamara. What's yours?" She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, my name is Hatake Kakashi. It's a pleasure to meet you Hiwitari-san." The man said as he felt a slight flush spread over his face. Luckily, his blush went unnoticed as a mask covered his face.

"Please call me Katamara. How about I buy you some ramen as an apology for all the trouble that I have caused?" The lavender-haired woman suggested to him.

"No thank you. I wouldn't want to be a bother to you Katamara-chan. I guess that I'll see you around then?" Kakashi said as he took her hand and gave it a slight kiss. Turning around, he continued his walk to the Hokage's office.

Katamara looked at the ninja who had just caused her to blush before she let out a small sigh. 'Well that was unexpected; I can't believe that he just did that. He sure was very nice and friendly. I hope that I get to see him again soon. He was quite the gentleman.' She thought walking to her destination that she was heading for before she collided with Kakashi.


	2. Chapter 2

Copy Nin's Girl chapter 2

Oh, it's you.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto! waaaaaaaaa, pout, cry

'That darned Kakashi! Late again. One of these days he's going to get what's coming for him.' Tsunade thought as she impatiently waited in her office for the shinobi that she had summoned over and hour ago. ' If that man isn't here in the next ten minutes I'm going to….' Her thoughts were interrupted as said man walked calmly into her office.

"Ah gomen Hokage-sama. I was lost this morning on the path of life." Kakashi said hoping to convince the all-mighty woman before him. Unfortunately for him, she didn't believe a word that he said.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting for you? I asked you to come here long ago and you just had to take your sweet time coming here didn't you? Well you know what? Fine! If you plan on keeping me waiting every time I need you for a mission, I might as well stripe you of your shinobi title you lazy bum!" Tsunade screamed at the man infornt of her who was now slightly shivering. It was obvious that she was in no good mood.

"I'm really sorry Tsunade-sama, but I had an encounter this morning. I did not mean to upset you this much." Kakashi replied bowing before the fifth.

"No, Kakashi, I am sorry. It's just been a really hard day and I just needed someone to take the anger out on. Anyways, I have another mission for you. You will escort a woman to that water country sothat she can see the Mizu-Kage, her grandfather." She told him with an exasperated voice.

"Hai, I see. Who is this woman that I will be escorting to see the Mizu-Kage?" The shinobi asked as a curious feeling filled up inside of him.

"You'll see. Hiwitari-san, you may come in." Tsunade said as a look of shock crossed Kakashi face and his eyes grew somewhat larger. The twin doors to Tsunade's office opened to reveal the lady he had bumped into earlier. Literally.

"Hello Hokage-sama. Hello…. oh it's you. Hello again Hatake-san. It's a pleasure seeing you again sir." Katamara greeted as she walked towards the duo on the other side of the room.

"Well I assume that you two are acquainted with each other already. Then I'll just tell you your mission. As I already told you, you will be escorting Hiwitari-san to see her grangfather the Mizu-Kage. Once there, you are to wait for further orders that will be assigned to you by the Mizu-Kage as they have asked for the help of a Konoha shinobi." With that information said, the two were dismissed and they left the building.

Smiling, Katamara turned to Kakashi and grabbed his hands. Once again that unmistakable blush spread over the man's face as he starred into those alluring silver eyes. "Well then, Kakashi-kun, how about some ramen? I still feel guilty about what happened earlier with those men and having to say that you were my boyfriend. So, how about it?" She offered with a beautiful smile on her lovely face.

"Hai, why not. Besides, you don't have to feel guilty about earlier. I would have done the same thing if I were in your position." He said giving the woman a true smile from beneath his mask. A series of giggles came from the pair as they walked down the streets of Konoha arm-in-arm.


End file.
